Parental Winchesters
by warr2654
Summary: Sequel to "Watchful Winchesters". May contain spoilers and similar story lines to the series "Supernatural". Ashley, Sam, and Dean have adopted a precious baby boy, Justin. Will they be able to keep him safe? Will they be able to keep hunting? How will parenthood change their lives in the long run? Rating for safety
1. Chapter 1: Sun-kissed Face

_**Sun Kissed Face**_

**AN: New story! Hope you all enjoy, thank you for all sticking with me, get ready for another wild ride with the Winchesters. Tell me what you think!**

Ashley stood at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in hand, alone in the house. Sam and Dean had picked up some case in Oklahoma and were due to be back later on tonight, so she had a full day of relaxing on her hands, until the baby monitor let out a shrill. "I'm coming Justin" Ashley sighed as she walked up the stairs and down towards the spare room.

As she rounded the corner, she saw the infant standing up in his crib, waiting for a hug- and apparently a new diaper. Justin had stunning blue eyes and thin blond hair, he also had a few freckles kissing in long tan face. Ashley fell in love with Justin the second she saw the baby in the adoption agency, he was lying on his back cooing as anyone moved past his crib. When the lady from the agency saw Ashley's eyes linger on the little boy, she commented on how much he looked like her and her "husband", she even said Dean had similar traits to the boy.

Ashley was sold, and ever since Justin came home, she has been happily busy. Ashley now picked Justin up and quickly changed his damp dipper, while he played with the hair that dangled in front of his face. Ashley's work was interrupted by her cell ringing- it was her brother's ringtone. "Yeah" she answered as she finished up the diaper job.

"Ash, can you look up a symbol for us? Dean sent you a picture."

"Sure Sam, when do you need it?" she asked, focusing on Justin as he squirmed on the changing table.

"Soon as you can" Sam said, sounding slightly stressed.

"What's up, Sammy?" Ashley asked picking up on the tone of his voice.

"This symbol keeps showing up on the witch's victim uh, on their tongue specifically."

"Awesome. I'll look it up once I feed Justin. You sure it's just the case?"

"Yeah, closed spaces" he chuckled.

"Alright, if you say so. See ya Sammy!"

"Say hi to the Peanut for me" Sam said before hanging up.

* * *

Justin was bouncing on Ashley's knee while she sat in front of her laptop and looked for lore linking the witches to that symbol. Turns out it was the "Mark of the Loose Tongue." It is placed with a ritual and activated with another. Once activated, it kills by suffocation on a suddenly swollen tongue.

"Huh, should be put on some high school girls yeah?" Ashley crooned to the happy infant on her knee. She clicked to go to the next page of the article she was reading. The only way to get rid of the mark was by a tea thought to make the drinker tell the truth. Ashley quickly typed up what she found and sent if off to both brothers. "Come on Tiger, wanna go to the park?"

Ashley knew Justin couldn't understand what she was saying, but his face lit up none the less. Ashley put Justin down on the floor, allowing him to crawl around, while she filler her large bag with snacks, extra diapers, and a knife along with a gun. She might be mostly out of the life, didn't mean that the monsters around her would disappear too.

Sam finally texted Ashley back thanking her for the information she sent and told her they would be back late tonight, so don't wait up.

* * *

The boys finally came home close to 3 and were careful not to make too much noise so to wake Justin. Dean walked through the door first and saw Ashley curled up on the couch with their own hunting journal open in front of her. Sam walked in behind Dean and saw the same scene, but a smile spread across his face.

"Sammy, grab me a beer" Dean said as he picked up the leather journal and saw she had finished the entry before falling asleep. Dean sat down by her feet and graciously accepted the beer as Sam heated up the food Ashley set aside for them.

"Ah, so are we going to wake her up soon…" Sam trailed off as he saw Dean rub her leg.

"Hey Ash, you should head up to bed" he said softly as Ashley stirred.

"Glad you guys are back" she yawned and shuffled up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2: Go a Round

_**Go a Round or two**_

**AN: Sorry its kinda short guys, but here is another chapter! If I have time I'll post another either today or tomorrow! Hope you all enjoy! Tell me what you think, as always!**

Dean still had adrenaline pumping through his veins and couldn't even think about sleeping yet. Wandering the halls upstairs, Dean found himself outside Justin's room. He really did learn to love the little guy and he even looked like Dean did when he was his age. Dean walked into Justin's room and peered over the edge of the crib; Justin was sucking this thumb and staring at Dean with his piercing blue eyes.

"Hey little guy" Dean said putting down his beer and picking Justin up and out of his crib "have a good day with Ashie today?" All Dean got in response was a giggle. "I guess so" Dean chuckled. "So why aren't you sleeping?" Dean noticed however that as he talked Justin's eyes started to drift shut. "So what, trying to say I'm boring?" Dean smirked as the kid's breathing slowed and nuzzled into Dean's arm for warmth and comfort. Dean was put completely at ease when he saw little Justin give in to his sleepiness.

* * *

Ashley woke up and still saw the bed was empty next to her at 7 in the morning. First place she looked, of course, was the couch downstairs. Ashley started to feel panicked and ran to Justin's room; she was quickly slowed when she heard familiar snores coming out of the open door. Sure enough, there was Dean- booted feet propped up on the ataman, jacket still on, and baby spread out asleep on his chest. Ashley smiled at the two boys and knew she had to get a picture of this. Ashley ran back to the bedroom to get her phone. The picture looked almost as cute as the original, but she knew Dean would be grumpy if he didn't sleep in a real bed for at least an hour. "De, hey" she whispered right into his ear.

His eyes opened up quicker than Ashley imagined they humanly could, then saw everyone was okay and struggled to stay open. "What's up Ash?" he whispered.

"Go to bed, or your gonna be horrible to be around later" she chuckled, picking Justin up form Dean's chest.

"Yeah you're right" he yawned.

Ashley didn't bother to go back to bed, so she started researching some more cases around home. She had found a couple of salt and burns in Georgia, a witch problem in Louisiana, an "animal attack" in New Mexico, and finally a demon attack in Arkansas. Her research was interrupted by a cry from upstairs. "Well kid's up" Ashley sighed as she trudged upstairs. "Alright ba-" Ashley started but suddenly stopped short when she saw Sam already taking Justin out of the crib.

"Ah, I got it Ash" Sam assured his sister as he put Justin on the changing table.

"Thanks Sammy" she sighed "how was the hunt?"

"It was fine" Sam shrugged "witches are a pain, always-"

"Spilling their bodily fluids" the two youngest Winchesters said at the same time.

"Hah, come on let's get him something to eat" Ashley said as she walked out of the nursery.

* * *

Ashley pitched the possible hunts to Sam and Dean once Justin finished eating and set to crawl all around the living room.

"Well you guys just did a witch, I'll hand it over to Bobby. What about the others?"

"Let's do the werewolf and allow some newbies a chance to brush up on their Latin" Dean replied, scaring his siblings.

"Alright, I'll call Bobby and tell him-"

"No, I'll call Bobby. You and Sammy take the case" Dean said.

Ashley was shocked and suddenly unsure about leaving Justin- she hadn't gone on a hunt for a year now because she chose to stay with him.

"You sure? I'm kinda rusty" she admitted.

"Yup, even more reason. Gotta stay sharp for Justin's sake" Sam agreed with his brother.

"Come on, you and me" Dean stood up "let's go a couple rounds."

"Alright, you're on" Ashley laughed "and we are going for a run when I get back" she threw over her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3: Shaking off the Rust

_**Shaking the Rust off**_

"Come on dude, don't hold back" Ashley panted as Dean danced around her. They had been going at it for a couple hours now and so far Ashley was holding her own pretty well.

"Hah, you asked for it hun" Dean laughed. Ashley watched Dean's body movements and his eyes; she knew he was trying to sike her out by how still he just became. One jab to Dean's exposed temple was what she was going to do, but her hand was quickly blocked and was reciprocated by a punch to her ribs, knocking the air out of her and probably going to leave a nasty bruise behind.

Ashley quickly recovered from the blow, despite the force behind it and aimed one to Dean's open kidney, but was careful to not punch too hard and seriously hurt her brother. Dean still crumpled to the floor and opened himself up to a couple kicks from his sister, who was clearly holding back on her strength. "We good here?" she asked waiting to hear she was a mess and not ready for this hunt.

Dean instead smiled up at his sister and stuck out his hand for some assistance up. "I hope you were holding back there, if not we got a serious problem" he praised Ashley before going back to the house.

* * *

Sam was sitting on the couch messing around on his laptop while Justin was glued in place watching a purple and green dinosaur named Barney dance and sing about cleaning up. "You ready to go, Sammy?" Ashley said as she wiped a little blood off her lip.

"Yeah, who won?" he chuckled when he saw how tired each one looked.

"She kicked me in the fricken kidney!"

"No, punched" she corrected Dean as she grabbed another water bottle "Be back in a few" she called out as she followed Sam out the door.

As soon as Ashley's feet started running against the hard concert, she felt tension start to disappear. A year's work of _are the boys okay?_ disappeared as she turned the corner and faced the big neighborhood hill. Sam already started up it, but as always she easily passed him and waited for him at the top.

"Damn, thought you were rusty" Sam panted next to the doubled over Ashley.

"Guess going up and down those stairs carrying a baby isn't easy work" Ashley teased as she tossed Sam the water bottle.

"Seems like he is starting to understand words too" Ashley threw in while she stretched out her quads.

"Yeah, he's 14 months. So he should start walking soon and in 4 more he'll start talking" Sam said with a huge smile on his face. "Hope we can all be there to see it" he added in as he started jogging back down the hill.

Ashley was excited to see it happen and hoped Sam and Dean would be here to see it too. When the two youngest Winchesters came back, they saw Justin asleep and curled up on Dean's lap while he surfed the channels trying to find something decent to watch.

"Hey" Sam said as he grabbed a towel and started wiping off the extra sweat "what did you want to do for dinner?"

"Uh, got some pasta left over. Wanna just empty out the fridge?" Ashley finally answered with a nod and went upstairs to go take a shower. The work out she had left her feeling like a teenager again instead of an aging women.

As the hot water beat against her skin, Ashley began to think about what they would be to Justin. She could be called Mommy, but then logically who would be called Daddy? Aunt and Uncle would be a mouthful to say and would feel kind of weird, but could Justin just call them by their first name? Ashley's head was spinning now, so she sat down on the floor and let the water rain down her sore neck.

Once the water started getting cold, she got out and braided her now light blond hair. Ashley missed her auburn days, but she felt close to her mother this way, so she felt closer to her brothers. She threw on a white tank top and dark blue sweatpants and headed downstairs to see Dean tickling Justin and Sam pulling out a couple beers. "So, when are we leaving?" Ashley asked Sam as she padded into the kitchen to start heating up leftovers.

Sam sat down at the kitchen table to start cleaning the guns, which were thankfully spread out on kitchen table and guarded by the baby gate. "After dinner?" she shrugged, glancing up to check for a nod.

"Yeah, I'll go transfer the stuff we need from the Impala, watch the food" she sighed, slightly upset to be leaving now.

**AN: Sorry they are kinda short and slow, they will pick up soon...I may have hit a small writer's block along with being swamped at work on my first day back :( Stick with me though, things will happen I promise! Tell me what you think in the mean time though!**


	4. Chapter 4:Fluffy Interlude

**FLUFFY INTERLUDE!**

**Dean Winchester**

Ashley allowed Sam to drive the Midnight Blue Mustang, being as he was the only Winchester without a car of his own. She was also too concerned about leaving Dean, a big baby, in charge of Justin, a smaller baby.

"Dammit, relax Ash" Sam chuckled at his sister, who was wringing her hands in her lap. "Dean knows how to take care of a kid." Sam was shocked at how attached Ashley has grown to Justin, of course he expected it but he had hoped she would still be happy to go on hunts.

"I know, I swear Sam I won't let Justin cross my mind this hunt" Ashley admitted, causing Sam to smile slightly.

"I'm getting kinda tired, so wanna pick up the rest of the drive?" Sam yawned.

"Sure, no problem" Ashley said kicking off her shoes as Sam pulled the car off to the shoulder.

Ashley continued the drive to New Mexico while Sam snored next to her on the bench seat. Sam laid down on his side and his head rested on Ashley's right leg.

Ashley was absent mindedly running her hand through Sam's long hair thinking about how she grew up. Dean was giving her and Sam a bottle every hour at age 5. Dean was giving her and Sam medicine when they got sick at age 7. Dean was stitching up gashes and digging out bullets from John at age 9. Dean was cooking as soon as he could reach the stove's controller. Dean was the smartest most capable man she knew-of course he could take care of Justin for a week or so no problem.


	5. Chapter 5: Shot to the heart

_**Shot to the Heart!**_

Ashley was running as fast as she could from the wolf chasing her down and around an old park. Sam got hit in the head back in the room and got knocked out. The only way to keep her brother safe at that moment was shoot and run.

Ashley finally got herself in a position where she could shoot the wolf in the heart as it ran by. Ashley pointed her revolver loaded with silver bullets towards the footsteps she heard and gently squeezed the trigger just enough to shift the chamber slightly to the right, but not hard enough to fire the weapon.

"Ash" a male voice whispered out.

"Sammy" she said as she lowered the weapon and let her finger off the trigger "you okay?"

"Yeah, just a headache" Sam said grabbing Ashley's arm and pushing her in front of him "let's go back to the room and re-group."

* * *

Ashley was sitting on the bed furthest from the door while Sam sat on the other, trying to come up with a plan B despite his head throbbing from the lamp he took to the back to the head.

"So, we know who it is now and where we can find him" Sam thought out loud "so if we get there right as the sun comes up-"

"-he'll be asleep and vulnerable" Ashley finished for her brother. They had hours left to burn and unsure how they were going to pass the time. Ashley decided to lay back against the pillows and answer the name question that had popped into her head after her work out. Sam was sitting on the end of his own bed staring at Ashley and her mind thinking as hard as it ever has before.

"What's on your mind, Ash? I can smell the burning fuel from here" he laughed letting the curiosity get the best of him.

"What is Justin going to call us? He can't call one of you Daddy, so he can't call me Mom" she dictated all that was going through her mind. "Aunt and Uncle is too stiff and too much of a mouthful for everyday use for a kid" she trailed off once she realized how much she was rambling.

"Actually never thought of that all that much" Sam said starting to trail off. Sure it passed his mind once, but he never thought it would be that big of a deal.

"I mean he could call us by our first names, but what would everyone else tell him?"

"Doesn't matter" Sam shrugged "we just tell Justin he's adopted but 'family don't end with blood'" Sam grumbled just like Bobby did when he gave the Winchesters that lecture. Ashley smiled at Sam and agreed that is what they would do.

* * *

Sun had started to peak above the small hills of New Mexico, so the hunters piled into the Mustang and raced over to the small apartment complex. Ashley had a pistol ticked into the back of her jeans as well as her Model 27 Classic Smith and Wesson revolver laying across her lap. Before leaving the motel, she made sure she had 3 speed loaders all ready to go and stuffed into her jacket pockets so she wouldn't be at a disadvantage shooting with her revolver. Sam also was carrying two guns to make sure nothing went wrong this time.

The smaller Winchester walked into the apartment first to ensure the wolf was truly there and asleep. Ashley saw the man passed out close to the bedroom door and motioned Sam in. "Ready" Sam mouthed back as he cocked his gun and squared his broad shoulders. Ashley flipped the man over so his heat was exposed and quickly jumped back to allow Sam to shoot a sliver bullet deep into the man's heart.

The werewolf's eyes shot open from the sound of the gun, but then slowly drifted closed again from the drowsiness his brain was sending all around the body. They were done with the hunt, but Sam and Ashley were too tired to head back home tonight.

Ashley quickly texted Dean saying _The dude's ganked, but we are too tired to drive back. We are going to sleep a bit then head to Palestine._

Sam was having a hard time keeping his eyes open while he drove just to the motel, but he managed and quickly climbed onto the bed closest to the front door. Ashley had barely taken off her shoes and jeans when she heard Sam's heavy breathing slow down and even out. "Night Sammy" she whispered as she laid her head on the pillow of her own bed and fell asleep to happy memories of being a kid herself.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! More to come of course! So for all who are watching _Supernatural_ and are caught up...how bout that finale last night...?**


	6. Chapter 6:Time for a Visit

_**Time for a Visit**_

The sound of the Mustang's engine echoed down the silent street the Winchesters lived on. Dean heard the softer rumble and felt the concern, he had no idea was even there, lift from his gut and right out in the breath he sighed out in relief. Justin was playing around with his hot wheels on the green throw rug in front of the couch Dean was lounging on. Upon hearing the engine's rumble, Justin looked up at Dean with a huge smile on his face. The infant started crawling towards the door and just sat there in front of the screen door waiting for his two guardians to come home.

Dean chuckled at how attached Justin grew to Ashley in the short year they had him. When Ashley walked in, the infant lit up and giggled as he reached his arms up to the blond. Ashley's face instantly lit up too when she saw Justin waiting for her.

"How'd it go?" Dean barked from his spot on the couch.

"Good" Sam sighed as he dropped the duffels by the door. "Ash spend half an hour running from the Son of a, uh-" he caught himself when he remembered the young ears, earning a huge smile from Dean.

"I had to" Ashley rebutted "Sammy boy here got himself slugged and almost turned into a meal."

"Of course he did" Dean chuckled at his giant brother leaning up against the kitchen door.

"So, how was little boy here?" Ashley asked changing the subject as she turned the boy over to say hi to Sam.

"Good, man the kid eats a lot" Dean sighed clearly exhausted. "Dude, how do you do this every day?" Dean yawned finally able to completely relax.

"And you thought you had the hard job" Ashley mocked as she curled up on the one cushion Dean didn't hog on the couch.

* * *

Sam got the first shower because Justin was not ready to let Ashley leave his sight just yet. Dean had fallen asleep, so Ashley's only source of entertainment was looking for a new case when she came up with an idea of what do to.

"De, hey" she said nudging her brother's barefoot with hers, interrupting a snore.

"Yeah" he grumbled, not bothering to open his eyes.

"You should see if Bobby is doing anything next week."

"Why" Dean slurred with now one eye open and glaring at Ashley for interrupting a good dream.

"He hasn't met Justin yet, we should bring him up. But it'll take longer because of the stops."

"It'll be a long trip, but I guess if you want to" Dean shrugged as he closed his eye again.

"I do, call Bobby" she ordered. "I'm going to try and take a shower now" she whispered as she ducked out of the room and up the steps before Justin saw her and started crying.

* * *

Ashley had barely gotten out of the shower when she heard a knock on the bedroom's door. "Yeah" she called out from the master bathroom. Sam walked in and plopped down on the bed while Ashley toweled off her hair. "What's up?"

"We should talk about if we want to put Justin in preschool or not" Sam said as he watched Ashley brush her almost unruly hair.

"Why? Isn't it kind of early? Why are we doing this without Dean?"

"He's asleep on the couch. We have to find a place if we do decided to send him, but we need to know if we should even send him. Preschool is important-"

"We didn't go and we turned out fine. Dean went for a couple years and look at him, not much better than we are" she interrupted her brother. "Plus, no one could be there to protect him if a demon shows up!"

"Yeah, but he'll make friends" Sam pointed out.

"I don't know Sammy, he could make friends here and not be threatened by a demon! Could be bad" she cringed.

"Yeah, got a point. So when are we leaving for Bobby's?"

"I don't know, ask Dean" she said finishing up the braid and heading back downstairs to start dinner, leaving Sam on the bed.

"She's not herself anymore" Sam said to himself as he stood up and followed his sister down stairs. Sam wasn't a fan of how this year changed Ashley. She was way too domesticated and completely calmed by life in a house and a kid. Sam missed his fiery sister's attitude and when she would start fights over stupid things, like being called "kiddo" and finishing the fights between him and his brother. Maybe some time at Bobby's would do her some good and Sam would make it his mission to break Ashley back down to her Winchester roots.

* * *

The ride was harder than they thought. Good thing Ashley thought it was best to leave once Justin fell asleep for the night, or they wouldn't have even made it 5 hours to Tulsa, Oklahoma where Justin needed a diaper change and refused to go back to sleep.

Dean pulled into the closest motel they could find while Sam walked Justin around in an attempt to tire him out. His steps were still sloppy and all over the place, but his grip on Sam's fingers weren't as tight. When Dean came out of the office, Ashely had curled up in the backseat of the Impala and fell asleep with her head on the window sill.

Sam got Justin back to sleep just as Dean finished setting up the collapsible crib in one corner of the motel room. Once Justin was settled, Dean went out to fetch his softly snoring sister while Sam held open the door and turned down the covers on Dean's bed.

"Dean, I think Ashley should go on more hunts this year" Sam whispered as he took off her boots and jeans.

"Yeah, I do too." Dean sighed "she's too much of a 50's house wife. Always trying to please us instead of yelling."

Sam was surprised Dean saw what he saw, but was relieved to have someone else in corner. "Come on, let's go get a drink" Sam said scribbling a quick note for Ashley.

* * *

Ashley woke up to a room full of snores and the smell of alcohol filling up the room. Course she was upset that she didn't get invited, but someone would need to say and watch the kid. Ashley moved closer to Dean's side and felt him reflexively put an arm around her but this time Dean did something different. Dean shifted his weight to his side that Ashley just moved into and wrapped his own body around the shape of her own, then moved his head off his own pillow and placed it on top of Ashley's.

Dean was spooning her and pulled her closer to him. His head wasn't too heavy, it was actually extremely comforting, along with what he had just done in his sleep. Ashley tried to hold back the sobs, but instead they pushed out in one shaky breath. Dean stirred again, now half awake and started to rub her bare arm while shhh-ing her comfortingly. "What is it Killer?" Dean slurred in his sleep.

"N-nothing De, go back to sleep" she sighed as she pushed herself tight against Dean's chest.

"Alright, darling" he sighed and instantly fell back into his chorus of snores.

Ashley refused to tell Dean what was on his mind while he was still buzzed, and also refused to wake him up because then he would move back into his _I'm drunk_ sleeping position- on his stomach with one leg bent at a 90 degree angle. She relaxed into Dean's hold again and fell back into the deepest sleep she's had since she was a kid.

Sam woke up to Justin crying around 8 and saw Dean spooning Ashley in his sleep with his arm lazily slung over her hip. "Alright bud" Sam said shaking the image out of his head and went to go pick up the crying boy "your smelly and gonna wake up De and Ashie."

Both his siblings were stirring by the time Sam the dipper smelly diaper off and thrown outside.

"Hey" Sam chocked out "how drunk were you last night if you spooned Ash?"

"I don't know man, I felt her move and then her sob, figured this was the best thing to do I guess, I-I don't remember" he stuttered as Ashley moved away from his side.

Sam put Justin down next to Ashley when he saw her eyes open. She smiled up at her brother and let the sleepy boy curl up in her side. Both Ashley and Justin had fallen back asleep while Sam pestered Dean for spooning a girl, let alone his own sister.

"Shut up, man" Dean said tossing a jacket over at Sam before ducking out to go get breakfast for everyone.

Justin woke up again and got restless, so Ashley was forced to wake up. "So" Sam said when he saw Justin standing up with Ashley's help off the side of the bed "what happened last night?"

Ashley wasn't happy to hear Sam's smirk, but she still explained everything while focusing on how happy Justin was in front of her. By the time Ashley finished, Sam actually felt bad for ditching Ashley and letting her find out about the night though how Dean was acting.

**AN: Hope everyone is still enjoying the saga of Ashley Winchester, let me know when you all get tired of it though! I plan on having as many more installments as my hands and brain will allow. Thank you for everyone that has stuck with me so far, you are why I write! Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7: Voice in the Chaos

_**Voice in the Chaos**_

Ashley, Sam, and Dean had never seen Bobby so happy! At the sound of the Impala's engine coming up the dirt drive, Bobby cracked open 3 beers and made sure he was waiting for them.

"Damn Bobby, got us our own welcome committee" Dean said hoping out and accepting the beer from Bobby.

"Well you better" Bobby smirked "gotta meet my grandson out here."

When Ashley finally stepped out of the car with Sam's supporting hand, Bobby's face lit up. "Hey Bobby" she smiled as she walked towards the old man. Justin was staring at the gruff hunter with confusion written all over his face.

"This must be Justin" Bobby said as he reached for the child. Ashley was happy to hand Justin over to her fill-in father and sit down with a beer. Of course she loved Justin, but she missed the old tough girl she used to be.

Sam came over with a beer of his own and sat down on the step next to her. "You good?" he asked, noticing how she looked when Bobby scooped Justin out of her arms.

"Yeah, great. Just exhausted" Ashley smiled up at her brother.

"Well get some rest, I'll take care of Justin this week, you get a vacation" Sam assured his sister "plus there may be a couple jobs you can get on" Sam winked at Ashley.

She was genuinely happy to be here with her entire family. Bobby was still playing with Justin, who had finally warmed up to the old man as his 3 guardians sat around.

* * *

Bobby tired Justin out to the point that the kid wasn't even interested in food. Sam followed through on the order that Ashley was not to lift a finger with Justin. When Sam got down from putting Justin to bed in the spare room, Bobby pulled out the whiskey and lore books. "So, got a case a couple miles away" the gruff hunter said as he poured 4 shots and handed them out accordingly.

"Yeah? What is it?" Dean blurted as soon as he downed his shot.

"Some haunting in an old house" Bobby shrugged as he poured another round.

"Cool, we'll do it" Ashley said, almost giddy at the thought of going out on a hunt.

"Alright, Ash and I will go check it out tomorrow" Dean agreed as he downed the second round Bobby passed out.

It felt good talking business and drinking with her family, Ashley felt like she did back when Justin was just an idea floating around in her mind. Sam noticed Ashley loosening up finally and knew she was getting back down to her _rough around the edges_ roots. Sam walked over to where she was leaning, listening to Dean and Bobby bicker about whether or not a 9 mm salt round could be made.

"Hey, let's go for a walk" Sam said pushing his tipsy sister towards the door.

"What's up Sammy?" she asked throwing her arm around Sam's back, being as that was as high as she could reach.

"You're happier and more like your old self again" Sam smiled "so Dean and I were thinking, you should go on more hunts and leave us with Justin."

Ashley had stopped walking and stared straight ahead. Yeah she was happy, but she was also happy to be home with Justin. "I-I don't know Sammy" she began "I like staying home with Justin."

"I know, trust me I do" Sam sighed "but we can switch out. You can go on a hunt with me, then stay home, then go with Dean."

Ashley accepted that as a reasonable trade and headed back to the house to hear crying coming from the house. Dean was walking around the whole bottom floor trying to calm Justin.

"Dammit Ash, shut this kid up" Dean said thrusting the child toward his sister. She only laughed then told Dean to change his diaper.

"What? Didn't you check the damn thing?" he threw at Bobby.

"No, thought you did, _Daddy_" Bobby spat back.

Ashley laughed at the two boys and winked at Justin then headed up to the shared guest room.

* * *

Dean got Justin back to bed, but didn't want to interrupt Ashley's own peace and quiet, so instead he sat down with Sam and Bobby while Justin snoozed in the crook of his left arm. Sam was asking what both Bobby and Dean thought about sending Justin to pre-school where he would be in danger but learning to be a normal kid.

"Boy, nothing you do is gonna keep him untouchable" Bobby pointed out. "Just send him to a private school, hallowed ground and all that God talk should scare a demon away."

Dean nodded at what Bobby said and only hoped Ashley would agree. Dean stood up and said his goodnights as he headed upstairs. Ashley was curled up on one side of the bed snoring lightly-not anywhere close to how he and Sam snored. Justin didn't even stir when he was put back down in the portable crib. Dean stifled the yawn he felt rising in his throat and changed into his only pair of shorts before climbing into bed.

Ashley felt the bed dip under Dean's weight and rolled over to face his side of the bed. Once Dean had settled and gotten comfortable, she put her head on his shoulder and felt his arm wrap around her shoulders before drifting back to sleep as Dean mumbled something to her.

* * *

Dean tried to be a hero on the hunt and instead of letting Ashley shoot the spirit coming towards them, he put himself in front of Ashley and got himself thrown through a window. Ashley had to drag the unconscious Winchester back to the Impala with glass sticking out of his arms, sides, and legs.

"Dammit Dean" she sobbed as he got him back into the car and raced back to Bobby's. Sam came out and helped Ashley carry Dean into the kitchen so her and Bobby can patch Dean up. Ashley put Dean's head on the table when a little voice rose from the chaos around them.

"De!"

**AN: Hope you all are enjoying this story still, I'm not getting much feedack or the same results as the other two stories..should I keep going?**


	8. Chapter 8: Rising from the Chaos

_**Rising from the Chaos**_

**AN: Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

That little voice stopped Ashley in her tracks. Did Justin just-?

"De!" the boy said again as he pointed at the bloody and battered man on the table. Sam came in front of Ashley and scooped Justin up so he couldn't see his guardian how he was.

Dean missed his boy's first words, and to top it off it was his name! Ashley raced over to start pulling the glass shards from Dean's limp body while Bobby sterilized the needle and thread used to stitch up gashes. Sam was in the study keeping Justin occupied while Dean got stripped and fixed up.

"He talked Sammy" she sniffled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, told you he would. Soon he'll be up and walking-"

"He needs to go to school, at least till second grade" she rationalized out loud.

"I agree" Sam said relieved she saw past the blocks put up before. "But focus on Dean first" Sam ordered as Justin kept saying all he could of his guardian's name.

* * *

Ashley curled up on the bed, while Dean stayed on the table for the night, or until he work up and Sam, who was asleep on the couch, who could help him up the stairs. Justin was sleeping next to Ashley on the bed; apparently he missed Ashley but not enough to say her name first. Ashley had made sure Justin wouldn't roll off the bed, and then went to sleep herself thinking about everything Justin could accomplish if he followed his larger guardian's growth and development patterns. She sure as hell wouldn't let Justin into the life, even if it killed her. Bobby and Sam were keeping tabs on Dean since she had hurt her back while she was carrying Dean to the car.

A nudge woke her up for a deep sleep. Ashley looked over her shoulder to see Justin pressed against her back, but looking up at her with his bright blue eyes. "What's up, bud" she managed out of her sleep soaked vocal cords.

"Assie" he mumbled around the fingers stuffed in his mouth. Ashley was surprised at what she heard come from the boy. She couldn't help but smile at the warmth that suddenly flooded her entire body.

"Yeah bud" she chuckled as she wrapped an arm around Justin.

"Assie" Justin muttered as he quickly fell back asleep next to Ashley's warm side. She was too happy to sleep, even with the exhaustion knocking on her door.

* * *

The sun came up in the window and highlighted Justin's face and bright hair. Ashley hadn't fallen asleep since Justin said her name, instead she spent the next 5 hours watching her baby boy's chest rise and fall. A knock interrupted her thoughts and turned out to be Sam supporting most of Dean's weight.

"Why didn't you just stay downstairs?" Ashley whisper yelled at her brother.

"He uh, wanted to make sure you were okay and wouldn't take my word for it" Sam said in a hushed voice as he walked Dean over to the side of the bed she was currently occupying.

"Did you hurt you back bad?" Dean whispered ignoring the comment Sam made.

Ashley tried to hide the lie, but Dean knew her too well, so she just gave in and told him the truth. "Kinda pulled a muscle for sure, but Bobby thinks a pinched nerve since I keep having shooting pains going down my leg."

"You should have waited till I woke up, Ash."

"What? No, hell no! I couldn't leave you to bleed out and both of us exposed!" she yelled forgetting about the sleeping boy, until she heard "Assie! De!" behind her.

Dean's face lit up when he heard the tiny voice behind his sister. "Did he-is he talking?!"

Ashley laughed at the excitement Dean showed and let him slide on that comment as Justin climbed over her to get to Dean.


	9. Chapter 9: Gifts and Firsts

_**Gifts and Firsts**_

Ashley decided they should stay at Bobby's a little longer just because Justin was so happy with the older hunter and he had continued to talk, at an alarming speed. She thought it was important for Bobby to see his grandson do these things.

Sam and Dean also agreed with staying, so they went out to a local bar to pull off their famous pool hustling routine so Ashley can go grab some more _Pull-ups_ for Justin, as well as a couple snacks for him.

Bobby had become less of an old grump in the week they spent with him, but Ashley couldn't help but feel sorry for him. When Dean abandoned her at Bobby's after Sam jumped into the cage, Ashley learned a lot about the old man. Bobby's father was an abusive drunk, so when he had started to drink, he vowed he would kill himself before hurting Karen and never have a kid for his own. When Karen got possessed, Bobby tried to save her but instead killed the love of his life. "I'm glad I never had my own kid" Bobby confessed one night "but that don't mean you and your brothers weren't mine."

Ashley now saw Bobby would have been a great father and grandfather. Justin was laughing on Bobby's bouncing knee while he was reading some lore out loud to the kid. "Bobby, you're going to get Justin obsessed" Ashley laughed when he finished up with Crocotta "and I don't even have these books to read to him."

Bobby got an idea and ended up sending Ashley on a wild goose chase all round South Dakota, picking up a copy of each book he owned.

"Since you fools got your own home base, I can give you these" Bobby grumbled. He had planned to give the Winchesters the books for a house warming gift, but he was afraid that if he did that they wouldn't need him anymore.

"Thank you, Bobby" Ashley said as she hugged the seated hunter's neck. "Told you so" she whispered into his ear.

"Told me what?" he barked, confused.

"That you would have made a great Dad" she yawned as she curled up on the velvet couch and took an overdue nap as Bobby continued on with the next monster in his book.

* * *

"Assie" Justin said in front of her.

"What's up bud?" she said opening her eyes to see he was standing up on his own and Sam videotaping.

"Oh, did he-"

"Not yet, but soon" Dean said from behind the kid in case he falls backwards.

"Come on Justin" she encouraged, hoping he would take a couple steps toward her. The kid squinted his eyes, screwed up his mouth, and took one tiny step followed by a slightly larger one before losing his balance and falling into Ashley's out stretched arms.

"You did it bud!" Ashley said as she hugged Justin. Dean came up behind him and lifted him up swinging him around while Sam kept taping. Bobby was clapping from the kitchen. Sam finished taping and quickly put the footage on his laptop so he could burn a DVD for Bobby.

"So, how'd you guys do?" Ashley asked as she carefully sat up so as not to hurt her back more.

"Good, we made $300 on the tables" Sam responded around his laptop "and Dean raked in another 4 on some bet."

"So Sammy is going to grab the things for tiger while I take you to a clinic" Dean barked from where he was squatting next to Justin.

"Whoa, why?" Ashley argued.

"Cuz your back is getting worse and it can't be if you're going to hunt and take care of Justin!"

"Dean's right Ash" Bobby piped up from the kitchen "could be a slipped disc or the wrong nerve being pinched."

Ashley reluctantly agreed, but wrote down specifics for Sam to get as she tried to get comfortable in the Impala's hard leather seats. Dean tried to drive as carefully as he could, but any bump would cause Ashley's face to scrunch up and sometimes even cause a whimper to escape her mouth.

"Ash, I'm sorry you screwed up you back trying to protect me" Dean sighed once he pulled up to a stop light.

"It's my job, Dean" Ashley whispered, trying to control her voice. "Just let me shoot the damn think next time."

"Yes ma'am."

**AN: Tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10: Hot Weather

_**Hot Weather**_

**AN: Fluffy happy chapter, we could all use them right? Please please tell me what you think!**

Since Ashley had a bulging disc in her back, she sat out on a couple hunts and instead started looking for pre-schools in their home town. Justin was running all around Bobby's kitchen and study. Within the last month that the 4 Winchesters had spent in Sioux Falls, Justin started repeating easy words and moving around on his own with ease. Ashley couldn't help but smile at how fast Justin started doing these things- he was going to be exactly like Sam, based on stories she has heard from John, Dean, and Bobby. Ashley wasn't able to chase after Justin as much, so instead she began to help Bobby watch phones and research lore for hunters, while he chased after the boy. During that time, she was able to catch up with all her old friends that were still running around the country in zigzags chasing God knows what into creepy places for God knows what reasons.

Ashley was sitting at Bobby's desk with a sleeping Justin in her lap and chatting with one of the few fellow females hunters she had grown close to on a few hunts when Sam and Dean stumbled in from a Wendigo case close to the North Dakota boarder "How'd it go?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at the stench of burning flesh, woods, and sweat coming off the two men.

"I hate camping" Dean whined as he went towards the kitchen.

"Whoa, hey, no!" Ashley yelled at the boys "Outside! You guys stink. Go take a hose bath" she ordered "I'll bring soap and towels out in a second."

Sam sniffed his armpits and then his shirt before shrugging and following Dean outside. Justin had woken up when Ashley yelled at the boys, that's when she realized it was hot out, he was stinky from sweat, and bet Justin would enjoy playing with her brothers. Ashley put the boy down and took off his shirt and shorts then sent him outside to her brothers.

By the time Ashley came out with towels, Justin was soaked head to toe and running around without a diaper, since Dean took it off as soon as he sat in the mud and got it saturated with hose water. "Wow, guess he needed some uh-"

"Male bonding? What's the matter Ash, feeling left out?" Dean chuckled as he splashed Ashley with the hose. Sam smiled at the shocked look on his sister's face. Ashley didn't like the look spreading on both brother's faces and the small nod they shared. She tried to run, but was scooped up carefully by a shirtless Sam.

"You're not getting out of this dry" Sam howled as she started tickling his exposed sides. Dean turned the hose on Ashley, soaking the 3 towels she brought out, along with her white tank top. Her squeal made Justin laugh and roll around in the mud even more.

"No dammit De!" Ashley screamed. "Sammy put me down!"

"No way, Little One" Sam laughed into her ear as he plopped a handful of mud on the top of her head. Only after her blond hair became brunette did Sam let her go.

"Now my shirt is see through and dirty, thanks guys" she playfully whined as she tossed her wet shirt at Dean's head. "Congrats, you win" she curtsied. Ashley picked up two handfuls of the warm mud and tossed one at Sam, hitting him on the neck, and then the other at Dean, hitting him square in the chest. Justin was sitting on his bare bottom with the biggest smile on his face he could possibly muster

Bobby was happy he grabbed Sam's camera upon seeing Justin running buck naked, because now the family of four was tossing mud around all half-naked like _Girl's gone Wild_. Sam and Dean exchanged a quick look that said everything- the old Ashley was back and she was going down!

* * *

Ashley called truce when the sun went down and Justin had started to shiver. Dean quickly rinsed the boy off as Bobby brought out 4 dry towels. Once Bobby began warming the cold boy up, the 3 Winchesters began rinsing themselves off. Ashley's back was bothering her again because of all the running and throwing, so Sam helped rinse her hair while Dean toweled off his chest before taking off the wet boxers and wrapping the towel around his waist. Sam finished helping his sister then followed Dean's lead with removing his wet boxers and heading back into the house to get Justin ready for dinner.

"Ash?" Dean cleared his throat.

"Yeah?"

"You happy again?"

"Aw, Dean don't start a movie moment now" Ashley chuckled.

"Come on Ash, you wanted a kid and you got one. Then you went all 50's house wife, just tell me" Dean pleaded as Ashley took off the rest of her wet clothes "are you happy again?"

"Peachy, De" Ashley smiled as she rapped herself in the last dry towel and walked inside to headed upstairs for a fresh set of dry clothes.


	11. Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home

_**Home Sweet Home!**_

Ashley saw Justin was starting to get bored at Bobby's without his toys, so she informed Bobby they had to back home. The old hunter was grateful that he at least had the opportunity to hear Justin's first words and see his first steps, but made sure he told the three Winchesters that just because they had their own library now didn't mean they got to stop coming over. Since Ashley's back was still hurting, Bobby helped the boys load up the car with books, baby things, and baby. "Don't you dare forget to come by" Bobby ordered one more time as he handed the blue eyed boy over to Dean to strap into the car seat. Bobby smiled at the sight of his kids handling their own; it warmed Bobby's alcohol soaked heart up and proved his daddy wrong! He didn't break everything he touched- these three kids were the best thing that ever came into his life, and he helped shape them this way more than John ever could or frankly wanted to.

"We won't, Bobby" Ashley promised the old man as she eased herself into the front seat. Ashley had to stretch out because of her back, so Ashley had her legs on Dean's lap and head resting against the window. It was a wonder she didn't fall asleep faster than she did, but the position she was in and the car's movements rocked Ashley into a nap within a couple minutes o leaving the old salvage yard they grew to call their home.

"Dean" Sam said from the backseat "why'd you try to tackle a spirit instead of letting her shoot it?"

_Cuz Ash wasn't ready_ is what he thought to himself. She had just gotten back into the swing of things when the spirit started rushing towards her, Dean had to protect his little sister just like he had to protect Sammy from every evil thing in this world trying to hurt him. Ashley had grown soft in his mind with staying home with Justin for almost a year now and probably gotten uneasy around a gun with her home life. She had been the one to stay home with the poopy diapers while he and Sam traveled all around the country hunting down anything evil that didn't deserve to live anymore, she was the one who fed Justin in the middle of the night and eased his fevers- Ashley was a mother now, not a hunter. "Hero complex" Dean smirked trying to hide his thoughts from his brother who was now studying him from the back seat. "How's Tiger holding up?"

"No!" came an angry response and an over exaggerated pout.

"Guess we are not happy" Sam chuckled from the backseat.

"Assie" the boy whined, reaching towards the front where his female guardian was still sleeping.

"Bud, Assie sleeping" Dean said from the front seat impatiently.

"No Ammy, Assie!" Justin whined again, causing Ashley to stir, but not enough to wake her up.

"Alright, we're stopping for a bit" Dean sighed as he pulled over to the shoulder. Ashley rarely got good sleep; no way was he going to let Justin wake her up just because he wanted a change of scenery. He watched Sam walk the little boy around on the shoulder of the deserted highway and couldn't help but see Ashley and Sammy in his place. It felt like only days ago when he was the one taking care of both his little siblings and walking them on the shoulder off a highway while John barks and yells from the driver side that they needed to keep going.

"Come on Sammy, gotta get going" Dean barked from outside the Impala. Of course he just did what he was just criticizing John for doing "he stop asking for Ash?"

"Nope" Sam said picking the kid up "ask Ash what she wants us to do."

Dean poked his head back into the car and saw she was actually waking up on her own accord

"Why are we stopped?" she mumbled around her still sleep paralyzed vocal cords.

"Uh, Justin threw a fit. He wanted to be with you but you were out, so we stopped"

"Alright" she yawned "next time just wake me up. It'll stop the screaming faster."

Sam started to walk towards Ashley when she sat up in the front seat and slid her feet carefully back into the designated feet space.

"What's up bud?" Ashley said accepting the kid on her lap since she couldn't lift him herself.

"Assie" Justin whimpered into her chest. He had wrapped his tiny arms around her neck and drew himself in closer than he already was when his face was pressed into her chest.

"Yeah baby, what's wrong?"

Dean had started up the car when she noticed Justin turning green against her and getting clammy. "Stop!" Ashley screamed as she opened the door just in time for the puke to fly out the opening before he even stopped moving forward.

"What'd he eat?" she barked back to Sam as she held him around his tiny retching waist. The position she was in and supporting Justin's weight sent pain up her spine and through her shaking arms. "Dammit, help me before I drop him" Ashley spat back at Dean through the tears.

Dean responded fast and grabbed the boy around his sister and allowed her to lean into him while her arms relaxed down to her side. Unfortunately her arms kept shaking even after they were given a reprieve and the tears kept trickling down her cheeks. "You're okay bud" she reassured the boy still sitting on her lap while grimacing up at Dean.

* * *

Dean pulled into a motel as soon as Justin stopped puking. Ashley had tweaked her back when helping Justin and couldn't get out of the car on her own. Once Dean and Sam got Justin settled Sam came back out to help Ashley. "Dean's got some Vicodin, just go to sleep. We'll take care of Justin."

"If he wants me-"

"We aren't gonna wake you up" Dean hissed.

"I was going to say let him on the bed" she cried out as another pain shot through her leg and causing it to give out. Luckily Sam caught her right before she hit the floor.

"Assie hurt?" Justin whimpered into Dean's neck as he clung tightly to his older guardian.

"Just sleepy" Dean soothed the tired boy.

"Sleepy" Justin repeated as he closed his eyes against his older guardian.

* * *

Ashley felt the pain medicine stop working around 6 am, but she also felt a small lump nuzzled against her left side, the same side Dean is on. Justin must have been nestled between her and her brother when he wouldn't stop asking for Ashley "Boy, aren't we a perfect family" Ashley sighed around the pill she just dry swallowed and allowed herself fell back asleep to soft snores. What other family would think sleeping in the same bed with siblings and a year old son would be a good idea?

**AN: Hey ya'll, thank you for those who are the loyal readers! But please please show me you are still interested! I have a lot written now, but should I even keep posting? Ratings and reviews are just down horribly since the first and second installment...are you guys even still interested? Please tell me!**


	12. Chapter 12: Visitor in the Dark

_**Visitor In the Dark**_

Justin's stomach was still upset from the spoiled Go-gurt he ate right before they left Bobby's, but he was holding everything together well. The Vicodin Ashley kept taking for her back made her sleep, but when Justin got cranky Sam would put the boy on Ashley's lap and instructed him to sit still and quietly. A couple times the boy ended up sitting so still, he put himself to sleep right on Ashley's lap.

Dean finally eased the Black Impala up the driveway next to Ashley's midnight blue Mustang and gently nudged her awake. "Alright Ash, you good to move?" Dean said to the resting blond next to him as she stretched around Justin on her lap and without moving her back too much.

"Dean, I gotta bum back" Ashley chuckled "but I am not useless" she said as she put Justin down and walked him into the house, leading him by the small hand while the boys unloaded the car of boks, bags, and baby supplies.

"Shit!" was heard outside by both Sam and Dean, along with something breaking and Justin crying. They ran into the house to see what was wrong-that's when they saw Ashley shielding Justin in the corner and still breathing heavily with her revolver pointed down the hall and at a dark figure looming on the suddenly safer side of the hall. "Dammit Cas, please give us warning instead of just standing here in the dark like a damn creeper!" Ashley yelled trying to lower her heart rate and calm the scared boy behind her.

"Right, sorry" Cas said as he stepped forward to place 2 fingers on Ashley's forehead "your back is healed, now." Castiel was still trying to understand the human culture and what was acceptable and what was not- _apparently standing in the dark waiting for each other to come home with no indication that I was here was not acceptable. Maybe next time as soon as they come in I will turn on a light or clear my throat to announce my presence _Castiel thought to himself as everyone tried to settle down.

"Why are you here, Cas?" Sam said stepping in front of Ashley so she didn't take a swing at the awkward _Angel of the Lord_.

"Demons are coming for Ashley, Crowley has been asking for her."

"In Hell?"

"Yes, he was able to pull himself out of Purgatory and down to Hell in order to remain informed about you three."

Ashley was stunned and felt like she was floating above the ground. Ruby was here to drag her back, but why had they picked up the mission again almost 2 years later?

"A-are you sure?" she heard Dean ask from somewhere beside her.

"Yes, she is destined to Hell, only to rise again-"

"don't say 3 days" Sam interrupted. He always hated the bible school lesson Castiel tried to teach them, but to hear that his sister was destined to rise from Hell on the third day was just too much to handle right now.

"No, 40" Cas finished. _Oh great, even better_ Sam thought to himself as he slapped a hand across his forehead in frustration.

Ashley was sure she was going to faint, so she sat down next to the sniffling boy, allowing him to crawl into her lap. "Alright, so I go to Hell, then what?" she croaked.

"Crowley, he has something planned. I just don't know what. But on the 40th day, you will be raised from perdition."

"With or without her soul?" Dean spat at Cas, who had a 50% success rate so far.

"Dea-"

"No Sam, it was his fault! And now he is expecting me to let my baby sister just go downstairs and hope on day 40 she comes back with a soul!"

Ashley knew what Dean meant, but she knew she had to do this to protect Justin and the rest of her family. The fact that Castiel was able to return a body with a soul on his first try was a good mark in his favor, Sam's was also in a tough spot. Cas had to be given a chance in order for him to prove himself capable, and she was going to be his last chance.

"De" she whispered "let this happen- it has to apparently. If Cas doesn't get my soul out, I will personally end him."

Sam saw her determination and the strength gather behind her eyes as her pale arms wrapped tighter around the little boy on her lap. Sam smiled at his sister, then stepped back next to Dean and put a hand on Dean's shoulder to reassure him and stop him from possibly harming the man in front of them.

"Alright Cas. Bring her back to us in one piece" Sam ordered, feeling Dean's muscles tense.

Ashley stood up once Castiel had promised and started saying her goodbyes to her brothers first. Dean wouldn't let go on his own, Sam had to pry Ashley away from his death grip. Next she said goodbye to Justin, telling him she was only going away on a trip and would be back in about a month.

"So, how we doing this?" she asked the stiff angel.

"Only the Son of God can damn a soul to, we are going to him first" Cas said as he put a hand on her clammy head to beam her up to heaven.

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed! Please please give me feedback! **


	13. Chapter 13: Free Falling

**_Free Falling  
_**

**AN: May contain some dark themes and images, not much different then the ones in other chapters. There is also a shift in tense, so pay attention to who is talking, if no one is mentioned that section is in 3rd person. Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**Ashley**

It feels like I've been down here for years now, but it couldn't have been, Castiel was supposed to come get me after 40 days. Crowley hasn't hit me, but he's torturing me over and over again. Every night he would send one of his minions to get me from my cage and bring me to his suite. No matter how I fought, Crowley would over power me and rape me, calling me _his Naomi_.

Once Crowley finished with me, I would be forced to eat dinner with him even though there was no hunger and then sent me back to my cage. "Dean, Sammy, help me!" I screamed "Castiel, please please come get me." But the angel never came, so I decided to go a little higher up the food chain. "Uh, Jesus? Please send me some help! I need my family!"

Screaming so had finally exhausted me enough to close my eyes and rest my throat, even just for a moment.

* * *

Dean was lying back on the bed just thinking about his time in Hell. Ashley probably feels like she's spent a year and a half down there, but she'll be back tomorrow. Dean had finished yet another beer and was itching for another, but six might be too many, especially when the sun was coming up in a few hours. "Could always sleep better when she was here" Dean slurred to no one but himself. "Guess I gotta be up before 3 pm" he sighed, rolling over to fall asleep.

Justin's hungry cries woke Dean up from his bad dream. Ashley wasn't being chained up like he was, instead she was crying on a bed with only a bra on. This dream came every night and he was confused as to what it meant, but he was sure it was only because he knew she was vulnerable and hurting.

"Dean, can you give me a hand?" Sam yelled from downstairs.

"Ugh, so much for sleeping in" he muttered into his pillow. "Yeah, coming."

* * *

**Ashley**

"Cas please" I begged while Crowley was inside of me. "God, please! Send someone to save me, it has to have been 40 days" I screamed from inside my cage once the demon minions sent me back. I can't keep track of time down here, but I'm sure my 40 days of Hell has come and gone. "I can't keep going like this Cas" I screamed one more time, and thankfully the sound of wings filled the space behind me.

"Let's go" Cas said in his true form, as he grabbed the same spot as he had with Dean and tore me from the small cage. I was thrown from Castiel's grasp and found myself hurtling into the backyard of my house.

* * *

"The hell was that noise?" Sam said grabbing a shot gun off the top of the fridge. Dean grabbed his 1911 he had stashed on the top shelf and stood guard in the house, watching Sam with one eye and Justin eating with the other.

"Sammy?" Dean called out when he hadn't heard anything.

"Dean, its Ash!" Sam yelled. Dean ran for the backyard with no hesitation and slid right up to the scene. Ashley's eyes were open and she was breathing.

"Ash, hey! You okay?" Sam said from behind her.

"Where's Justin?" she smiled up at her big brothers.

"Jesus woman" Dean chuckled "come on, get her up" Dean ordered his little brother as he grabbed the guns and went back inside to check on Justin.

* * *

**Ashley**

Being back in Sam's arms calmed my nerves and made me feel safe again. As he carried me in from the backyard, I felt his chest shake ever so slightly as if something was locked in there and could have sworn I felt something wet drip down on my forehead. "Sammy" I started "I missed you guys."

"I missed you too, Little One. You okay?" he asked, looking me in the eye with tears in his own green ones. I know I needed to tell Sam and Dean both the truth, but not yet. Sadly though, I still needed something and someone to help me. Sam was going to be my best bet for now. "I need a favor" I whispered into his neck.

"Sure" Sam said "what?"

He almost dropped me when I asked him for the things I did, but he promised not to ask questions and would get them tonight.

* * *

Ashley was passed out on the couch as soon as Justin got over the excitement of having his Ashley back home, but Dean could see the startings of a nightmare spread across her face.

"Shit" he said. Trying to get Justin out of the room would take too much time, but waking up Ashley would scare the boy. Dean knew he would get cloaked a few sensitive places for doing this, but he slapped a pillow over Ashley's mouth anyways.

Ashley freaked and clawed at the hands assaulting her while she kicked up and connected while with the attacker's family jewels. Once Dean was grunting in pain, only then did he lower the pillow and collapse to the floor. "Damn Ash" he groaned when she sat up on the couch.

"I'm so sorry De" Ashley sobbed "why'd you do that though?"

Dean rolled back onto his back so he could look up at Ashley. "Cuz you were gonna scare Justin."

"So you get yourself beat up?" she said, letting the tears flow freely.

"Ugh, you gotta talk about this Ash" Dean moaned as he sat himself up "cuz I don't wanna wear a cup to bed."

"I'm sorry De" she said kissing Dean's forehead "but I'm tired. Keep me company?"

"Yeah sure, Killer."

* * *

**Ashley**

Curled up between Dean and the back of the couch was as close to normal as I could ever hope for, except for the fact that he was my brother and usually siblings never did this with eachother. But I didn't care, and neither did Sammy or Dean so that was normal for me. Sure my eyes were closed, but I couldn't sleep yet- I probably wouldn't sleep well until I was sure Sam got everything and that my fears were wrong and just that, a fear. Sam was currently out grabbing a bunch of things for me, so he wouldn't be back for a long while, but I was happy here. I knew i had to tell Dean since he was staring off into space and absent mindedly tracing the plan of attack we used over and over again on hunts into my back with his finger. What would he do? What would he think? Guess I'll find out- "De?"

"Yeah?" he grumbled. I could hear the echo in his chest like he didn't have anything in there.

"Hell it was uh,"

"-hell?" he finished for me with a chuckle, causing my head to bounce on his hard chest. His finger had stopped moving now, and he glanced my direction once he responded.

"Crowley raped me. Every night I was down there" I blurted into his chest as a sob pushed its way out of my throat. I felt all his muscles clench in his chest and shoulders, his breathing even stopped for a little bit as if he was unsure what to do or if it would hurt me more. His heartbeat initially slowed when he heard the news, but quickly sped back up and grew louder as he started to allow everything to move again.

"What?" Dean yelped "he's going to be scrapped off my shoe! He's worse than dead when I get done with him!"

"Don't worry" I found myself saying "Sam's getting me the morning after pill and pregnancy test." I was wrong to say that, now Dean probably thought I told him last and that I was saying all this to ease his mind. But in all actuality I was just trying to ease my own mind.

"Does he, does Sammy know?" Dean stammered out as he started rubbing my back reassuringly.

"Probably, I don't know what he thinks, but I didn't tell him" I sniffled into his plaid over shirt. The strong smell of leather seemed to have invaded my brother's pores since that was all he wore or would surround himself with- as I grew up I learned to welcome the smell and it had started to be my security blanket, along with the smell of gunpowder. Dean didn't take the news very well but wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in even closer to the smell. "De, I'm so-"

"Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault" Dean interrupted me kind of harshly "it's not like you asked for it, or could control anything down there. I was down there too; you can't even breathe without someone letting you."

"You're right, that year was filled with me begging to take a breath and to get my ass out of there" I sighed once i felt my mind start to go fuzzy and relax since I finally told someone what had happened to me. "I'm gonna take a nap, tell me when Sam gets back?"

"Yeah, sure Killer." Dean said as he rubbed my back one more time and then let me fall asleep curled up like a cat pressed into his side and stomach.


	14. Chapter 14: Head butt

**_Head-butt  
_**

**AN: Enjoy this next chapter! Watch out for those _point of view changes _again! Tell me what you think!**

**Ashley**

I could feel a blanket wrapped around me and Dean's chest rumbling under my ear. Damn, I wish I could sleep longer- I was so tired from not getting a full night's rest and the emotional trauma, but then I heard someone chuckle and felt Dean wake up in response to the chuckle. I was still exhausted but I couldn't just sleep everything away, I had to face my brothers and go take care of the impending chance I could have gotten pregnant. Moaning, I shifted a little so I could stretch my legs and open my eyes.

"Hey Ash" Sam said quietly, "I got what you needed, but um, why did you?"

"Uh, I was um…I-I was raped."

"What! By who?" Sam yelled as he ran around to the front of the couch.

"Crowley, every night" Dean growled out for me.

"Assie, you back!" Justin said running in from the kitchen when he heard my higher voice and saw I was sitting up and awake.

"Yeah bud, you already said hi" I chuckled as Justin climbed up onto the couch.

"No go again" he pouted as little tears pricked his piercing blue eyes.

"No, I won't go again" I said calming the little boy to avoid a temper tantrum.

"Good! Play with me?"

"Sure bud, I'll be right up."

Sam was more upset then Dean it seemed, but I knew both would start cussing and screaming as soon as I left the room. It would be best for them to figure out their feelings and testosterone on their own; with me there they would keep fussing over if I was alright and would try and look more calm then they really were. I knew my brothers better than they knew themselves simply because I am a girl and I spent my whole life looking up to them and trying to be more like them. Sam only looked up to Dean, and Dean only looked up to Dad, but each of them acted differently about everything. I was the youngest, I needed a role model to look up to to tell me how to act and what an adult was supposed to do- I guess for a girl that person is supposed to be a mother or a sister, but I had two brothers and a father. I knew them inside and out, and right now Dean would be the strong one while Sam would pull away- I knew that was going to happen, but I'm just hoping I am wrong for once.

* * *

While Ashley was upstairs, Sam and Dean were feeding off each other's anger and plotting the next move. The level of testosterone multiplied downstairs and the yelling could be heard from up stairs where Ashley was playing Legos with little Justin.

"Cas had to have known this was going to happen" Sam spat as he ran his hands through his too long brown hair.

"No, he would have told us" Dean sighed as he sat down opposite where his larger brother was pacing.

"How can you still trust your damn butt buddy, Dean?" Sam scoffed, "He keeps stringing us along! A-and this time he let Crowley ra-"

"Sammy stop. Just focus on helping her" Dean interrupted harshly. Dean was weirdly protective of Castiel and always got angry whenever anyone spoke ill of him. Castiel also did the same for Dean, he had been since Dean was pulled out of the pit after breaking the first seal to free Lucifer.

"It's almost Justin's bed time, I'll go get him ready for a bath" Sam sighed as he left upstairs and left Dean with his thoughts.

* * *

**Ashley**

I just got out of the shower when Sam came back from putting Justin to bed. It seemed like he wouldn't look me in the eye or almost like he was afraid to; I wish I never had to tell them, but they would have found out one way or another. I figured if I was the one to tell them the blow would not be too low below the belt. "Sammy?" I said hoping he would stop to talk to me as he walked pas the open door with Justin in his arms

"I'll be back, Ash" he said, still not looking at me.

Thank goodness Dean came in right after Sam left, or I would have collapsed to the floor in tears instead of on Dean's shoulder. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No" I sniffled "but I took the pill just in case. Should still get checked out though."

Dean steered me to the bed and gently pushed me towards lying down and turned off the light. "Worry about that later" he ordered as he crawled in after me. I knew it was just Dean, but still felt my body clench and heart start to race. Apparently Dean sensed that, and went to turn on the bathroom light and cracked the door enough to only allow a small amount of light to flood into the dark room.

"Thanks De" I said as he got back in bed.

"My hell was just as bad- I remember the dreams that followed" he explained "so do what you gotta, but don't push us away like I did."

I could feel myself getting chocked up and it took all I had not to curl up in his lap. Instead I just scooted in closer as he rolled onto his side and let me curl up into his chest and just cry. Apparently I fell asleep that way, because Dean was snoring and his arms kept twitching against my ribs like they were very uncomfortable. "De" I whispered into his chest.

"Wha?" he slurred still mostly asleep. Instead of trying to reason with him, I gently pushed him back to his back. "Thanks" he sighed as I placed my back against his side.

"Sam can't stand me" I whispered so low that Dean might not have heard me, but unfortunately he did.

"He's just scared" came the response I was not expecting

* * *

**Sam**

Dammit, I shouldn't have made Ashley feel worthless, but I can't look at her without wanting to punch something. I let Cas take her; I let Cas get into my head! Now Ashley got hurt, over and over again. "What should I do?" I said to the darkness.

I should let Bobby know Ash is back, but then he'll ask how she is and I'll have to lie. "I need to talk to her" I encouraged myself, but she was curled up against Dean right now, close to sleep. That used to be me. I used to be the one she curled up against to get away from the nightmares. But then again, I used to go to Dean and he used to come to me. I'd have to talk to her tomorrow; no way I could disturb her now.

I was so close to sleep back in my own bed when I heard Ashley scream echo down the hall and Justin calling out asking what was that. Could just be a dream, but the screams kept coming from my siblings' shared room.

* * *

**Dean**

"Dammit Ash, wake up!" I barked as Sam came busting through the door. "Sammy, she won't wake up" I explained trying to get some help.

"Alright uh, sit her up!"

I quickly climbed behind her while Sam made a small slice with his knife on her arm. The pain woke her up and caused her head to collide with my nose. The pain told me it wasn't broke, but it also told me she was having a hard time judging what was real and what wasn't.

"Dean"

"I'm good Ash, don't worry 'bout it" I mumbled. "Talk in the morning" I said as Sam left the room shaking his head to go check on the now crying boy a couple doors down.

* * *

**Ashley**

I was the first one in the house up, so I took the peace and quiet as the perfect time for me to go for a run. I left a note for Dean and took off at full speed towards the hill Sam always complained about. When John left us at Bobby's for a couple months, I joined the high schools track team and even competed in a couple of meets. Of course no one came to watch because they were on jobs or doing whatever Sammy did, but I still enjoyed sprinting around the red track. Hill sprints were always my favorite simply because it was the only practice that really pushed me. John forced us intot he best shape possible and taught us how to endure pain and fatigue longer than anyone should just to keep us alive in the job we later would have placed only on our shoulders. "Sprint harder, Winchester! On your toes, all the way to the top!" my coach would scream until I made it to the top of that dirt incline- and even now I could still hear his voice bouncing around my head like he was at the top now waiting to clock my time and tell me what I needed to work on. About 20 hill sprints later, I could feel my quads burning and my back starting to stiffen up. "Time to go home" I encouraged myself as I jogged to the front porch with a goofy smile spread across my face even while I panted from the huge workout I just gave myself.

"Assie" Justin started chanting as soon as I opened the front door.

"Hey bud, where's De and Sammy?" He was completely alone on the couch watching Scooby-doo.

"The mad guy is up there" Justin said as he went back to his show. The _mad guy_ had to be Cas, but for the angel's sake I sure hope it wasn't him.

* * *

**Dean**

Ashley had gone out for a run before I got up, yet I could still feel a pair of eyes staring at me. Justin would have jumped on the bed and cuddled if he saw someone else still in bed, and Sam wouldn't just stare. "What do you want, Cas?" I barked at the eyes staring at me without even opening mine.

"Hello to you too Dean" Cas mumbled, guess I hurt the guy's feelings.

"Right, hi Cas! What do you want?" I said as sarcastically as possible. Of course he didn't pick up on that.

"How's Ashley?" he said stepping closer to the bed.

"How the hell do you think, Cas?" I was pissed that he had the nerve to ask that. "She got raped, every damn night after you sent her down to the pit! Why the hell did you send her down there?"

Castiel looked at me like I had just kicked a puppy; thank god Sam came in when he did.

"The hell, why did you even think coming here was a good idea?" he barked, right in the angel's face.

"I-I really didn't know Crowley was going to do-"

"Dammit guys, let him go!" Ashley screamed at us when he saw Sam in Castiel's face.


	15. Chapter 15: Bonding Time

_**Bonding Time**_

The siblings were all sitting around the living room while Castiel just stood in the middle of the three staring at the Winchesters. Clearly they were all upset at what he got the youngest into, but they had to believe he didn't know what was going to happen. "Look guys, I really did not know what Crowley had planned for Ashley" he confessed, "I just knew if she didn't go by herself either a hell hound or angry demon would take her. Dean you remember the pain from the hellhound's attack- would you wish that on anyone?"

Ashley quickly glanced at Dean and saw his face contort into a pained expression of memory. "So, you're saying the bearded dude didn't know either?" Dean asked hesitantly, and grew even more surprised when Cas only shrugged. "Awesome" Ashley sighed as she went to get Justin the juice he was reaching for on the counter.

"Cas, you should go before I kick your ass" Sam growled as he shot up from the couch.

"But wait" Ashley said "before you do, can you uh, check to make sure…you know" she trailed off and let her gaze fall from the angel's eyes.

"Right" the angel said as he placed a hand on her flat belly "you are not" he finally responded.

"Thanks, Cas." It could only have taken him seconds to place and remove his hand, but those few seconds slowed down into hours and hours dragged on for eons. To hear Castiel say she was not pregnant was the biggest relief she could possibly imagine.

The angel disappeared with a nod and left Sam to brood alone. Ashley couldn't stand to watch her brothers wallow in their grief and anger, so Ashley sat down at the laptop to start searching through the most recent police cases in Louisiana and Texas. "Sammy, wanna help me with this?" she broke the silence. Honestly she could do it herself, but she let Sam think she was stumped by a seemingly obvious Castiel. "In Athens, Texas there was a family killed and all organs removed. Police are floored, but more families are dying the same way."

"Alright, could be ghoul, shojo, kitsune, or werewolf" Sam rationalized out loud. "Can I see the report?" he asked crouching down and looking over Ashley's shoulder.

"Are you sure all were eaten?" Dean asked from the couch.

"No" Ashley admitted slightly irritated that Dean blew her scheme so soon, "but I found the coroner's report. Brian had a chunk missing while others were just cut out."

"And you just strung me along?" Sam chuckled as he gently pushed his sister in the shoulder he was crouching over.

"Yeah, you sitting there festering was pissing me the hell off" she laughed back. "So you two wanna go gank this kitsune?"

Dean was a little weary of leaving Ashley alone for a week, but since she wasn't pregnant and only having nightmares he figured it would work out alright for the mean time.

* * *

Since the boys left Justin was acting out and giving Ashley a hard time. Sam only told her to have Justin sit in a chair facing the door. "Sammy, I seriously- I can't do this right now" she cried over the phone.

"Ash, it's alright. Just sit him down in time out and go watch something on your laptop" Sam tried to sooth his sister away from a break down.

"Sammy, please come trade places with me?" she begged with a shakey voice.

"Ash, I can't. Look, we will be back tomorrow. Just hold tight."

Ashley reluctantly agreed and went back to the living room. Justin was still crying to have Sam and Dean back to save him. This was all because of leaving her family for a month, so she figured it was best to try and calm him down.

"Hey Tiger, wanna sit with me for a bit? If you do, you won't be in time out anymore, but you have to be a good boy."

"No" he cried back at her.

"Please? I miss Sam and Dean too, bud."

"Fine" Justin sighed, as he allowed himself to be picked up from the chair. As soon as Ashley's hands landed on his sides, Justin instinctively wrapped his legs and arms around Ashley's body and allowed himself to be carried back to the couch.

"Do you wanna know anything, bud?" Ashley asked, knowing Justin enjoyed asking his guardians questions.

"Are you my Mommy?" he sniffled.

Ashley was stunned by the question, and finally understand why Justin was acting the way he was. "yeah bud, I am. But you don't have to call me Mommy if you don't want to."

"Who's my Daddy?"

"You know, you are the luckiest boy in the world" she smiled "you have two!"

Justin was happy to hear that he was special and asked why he had two dads.

"Because you were too special to just have one! When we brought you home, Sam and Dean fought over who got to hold you first, so I put you down between them." Ashley laughed as she showed Justin the picture hanging in the spare room.

"More?" Justin asked, wanting to see as many pictures as he could.

"Yeah bud" Ashley smiled, happy to have fixed Justin's behavior and fetched the shoe box on the top shelf of the bookcase.

* * *

Ashley was sitting on the couch watching some show about two meth cooks when her brothers came home early. "Did you guys get it?" she asked.

"Yeah, stabbed through the heart. Where's Justin?" Sam asked when he saw the pictures spread out on the coffee table and her bare feet propped up next to them.

"He uh, he's sleeping. Turns out he was just confused about you two and me" Ashley smirked.

"Confused by what?" Dean sighed as he laid his head down on Ashley's lap.

"Who was his Dad and if I was his Mom" Ashley chuckled.

"What did you say?" Sam asked from the kitchen.

"He had two Dads and a Mom, just because he was so special" she said with a smile and accepted the beer Sam held over her shoulder.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, sorry it took me a while to update. Tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16: Singing in the Shower

_**Singing in the shower**_

**AN: Warning for dark themes (ones already touch on in pervious chapters)! Hope everyone enjoys, tell me what you think please, please please! It is the only way I can improve.**

Ashley left the boys to settle down from their hunt and went upstairs to take a calming shower. While she was washing her now hip long blond hair, Ashley found herself singing _Teardrops on my Guitar_ by Taylor Swift. No matter how much she despised that little country singer, that song was one of her favorites. No body knew where Ashley found the liking for country music, but that was her favorite genre. Sam often thought she would have a liking for classic rock being as that is what Dean and their father would listen to and she looked up to them for everything.

Unknown to Ashley,who's voice had grown much louder, Dean had come into the room and heard the singing coming from the bathroom. "You know, I don't care if you sing" Dean called out to his sister "but Swift? Really?"

"Don't judge" Ashley said once she got over the initial heart attack Dean gave her. "It's a good song, even if it came out of that little pop singer!"

"You thinking about Max?" he asked his sister once she stepped out of the bathroom in a towel. Dean quickly turned his back to his wet sister, even though they grew up with little to no privacy, they all tried to give each other as much as possible whenever it was needed-Ashley always needed it more since she was the only girl, but she got used to always having someone in the same room while she got dressed or undressed.

"No, but I kinda do miss the guy" she shrugged as she shed the damp white towel and slipped into her bed attire. Dean wouldn't have seen the shrug since he had his back to her, but she still found herself doing it out of habit non the less.

Dean only smirked at his sister's comment and looked back up at her now that she was dressed, that's when he finally noticed her shoulder. The handprint left behind was bright and puffy while his had morphed into a light red color and had become flush with his skin. His eyes traveled down her arm, skipped over the paled scars that littered her thick limbs, and noticed a new pink cut turning into a scar on her wrist. "Ash, what's this?" he said fingering the new mark similar to how he would when checking to see if the stitches could come out.

"Uh, nothing" she cringed at Dean's rough fingers touching something so tender and new to her.

"Fuck Ashley, you did it again!"

"De, I'm sorry."

"You almost got yourself killed last time! You are going to risk Justin growing up without his _Mommy_?" Dean spat angrily at the now fragile looking little girl standing in front of him with tears in her eyes and nose turning red. Ashley didn't even bother trying to answer; instead she just stared at him and let the tears pour down her face, which only lead Dean to punch the bathroom mirror. The glass crunching sent Sam up with a shotgun in hand, only to see a mirror image of child Ashley now standing in front of a shaking Dean. "The hell Dean?" he barked at his brother, who was still staring at a crying Ashley.

"Ask her" Dean yelled as he rinsed the blood and glass off his knuckles.

"Ash?" Sam encouraged, but when she started hyperventilating, Dean grabbed her arm forcefully and showed Sam her pink wrist. Sam felt his heart drop and face morph into a perfect symbol of fear and nausea he felt grib his stomach. "Why? I-I didn't mean to make you think I coul- didn't want to be around you" Sam whispered, not sure how he was able to put a sentence together, even a horrible broken one.

"No, Sammy" she choked out around violent sobs "don't blame your-yourself. This is me."

"How could you do that to us? You almost died last time!"

Ashley crumpled to the floor, almost the same position she was in when Sam found her that night after Dean had gotten dragged downstairs. Looking up at her disappointed big brothers stirred the bile up in her stomach and instantly felt herself run to the bathroom as she retched into the toilet. When her body began to shake she felt Dean put his hands on her waist and crouch behind her to allow his knees to support her.

"It was stupid, I know that" she groaned out into the toilet bowl "but it was the only way to stop the nightmares. I'm sorry guys. I'm just too damn tired to fight anymore" she sighed before allowing her vision to go black.

* * *

Ashley finally came to with two sets of snores and an empty bed. _Dammit, now they are going to hover_ she thought to herself as she rolled onto her side to get more comfortable. Unfortunately, the little shift in weight woke both her brothers up since Sam had put his head on the mattress, and Dean his feet.

"You alright Ash?" Sam spoke first.

"No you two are snoring too loud, why don'tcha just go to bed?"

"No, I'm staying" Sam yawned as he sat up.

"And I ain't leaving you alone with yourself for a while" Dean grumbled with his eyes still closed, clearly grumpy because he wasn't laying down.

"Fuck me" Ashley sighed exasperated as she just plopped down onto her stomach.

"Uh, can't do that either" Sam chuckled, earning a high-five from Dean and another exasperated scoff from Ashley.

"If we talk about this will you two stop hovering?"

"Maybe" Dean yawned "depends on what you say."

"Guess now is not the best time to say I'm a bulimic too?'


	17. Chapter 17: Weekend Away

_**Weekend Away**_

To say Dean was grateful he never had Cas wipe Lisa and Ben's memory would be a huge understatement. Upon hearing Ashley was not only cutting but puking up everything she would eat scared Dean enough to try and find his baby sister help. It took a lot to get Dean to ask for help, but when Lisa heard what was going on with Ashley she assured Dean they would be at the house in a couple days and would talk to her.

"Dean no, I am not going to pull apart her life too!" Ashley yelled once Dean told her the plan.

"Hey, no she wants to come! Sam, Ben, and I will take Justin and go do something. You get some, well do what women do when they get together" Dean ordered his sister, who was watching him pack his things cross legged on the bed.

"But I don't know what that is" she mumbled knowing there was no way out of this because she apparently really scared her brothers this time. "Fine, but then I'm going to the liquor store. What does Lisa like?"

"I'll just come with you, gotta pick up a couple six packs anyways" Dean smiled as he reached for his keys.

"No, I'm driving and we are taking Shadow" she said, referring to her Mustang.

"Fair enough" Dean shrugged as he followed his sister downstairs.

* * *

Lisa was already at the house well before Ashley and Dean got back from their errands. She noticed the Impala was in the driveway and assumed that meant Dean would at least be there to open the door for her. But much to her surprise, Sam opened the door holding a baby on his hip. "S-sam, you look a lot better than the last time I saw you" Lisa said as she gave the tall man a one armed hug since the other balanced an infant.

"Hah yea, got my soul back and not in a hospital waiting room," he answered with a crooked smile "how you doing, Ben?"

"Better, thanks Uncle Sam. He your son?"

"Yeah kinda, we adopted Justin here" Sam said bouncing the Dean look alike on his hip. "Come in, Dean and Ash should be back soon."

Sam opened up the door a little wider and breathed a sigh of relief as both Braeden's walked through the hidden devil trap, but he had to still check them with silver. Sam told Justin to go play before telling Lisa and Ben he had to make sure they were themselves.

"We know" Ben chuckled, as he held up his arm and rolled up his sleeve. Once Sam had accepted they weren't skin walkers or shape shifters, he offered Lisa and Ben some water.

"Something wrong with the Impala?" Ben asked

"No, we had to get another car in case there's a hunt" he explained "Justin stays here with one of us."

Lisa nodded, happy to hear Dean was now semi-retired and raising another kid. "What is it? If it's a minivan-"

"Hah, Dean driving a mini-van" Sam laughed at the image "no, you'll see what soon actually, they are pulling up."

Justin also heard the engine and ran to the screen door "De! Assie!"

"Hey bud!" Lisa heard Dean answer and instantly felt nervous to see the guy who gave her "the best night of her life". Ben was even more excited though and quickly rounded the corner.

"Dean" Ben said shocked by the sight of his father figure.

"Hey Ben" he said handing the kid off to his sister. "You grew like what, a foot?" he said as he hugged the boy.

"Almost, and overnight too" Lisa smiled at Dean. He looked the same, except for a few more scars on his arms and wrinkles around his eyes.

"Lisa" he said, shocked into silence. She hadn't changed at all since the last time they shared a bed. "You look great. Thanks for coming down."

"Anything I can do to help. Ben kept bugging me to talk to you anyways."

"Then let's go to dinner and catch up" Dean suggested without even asking the other two adults in the room.

* * *

Ashley took Justin straight to the Mustang and closed the diver's door, not even bothering to wait up for everyone else. The second Lisa and Ben walked in that house, she was wallpaper. "Bullshit Lisa wanted to meet me" Ashley sighed to herself while Justin colored in his car seat in the back. A knock tore Ashley out of her self-pity and leaned over to unlock the door without noticing who was standing outside.

"Mind if I ride with you? The testosterone is choking me" Lisa's soft voice floated into the car.

"Oh, hey. I was expecting Sam pulling me into the Impala" Ashley chuckled. "For sure, I'd enjoy the company."

"What about me?" Justin whined from the back.

"Ash and I are best friends" Lisa explained to the wounded boy without hesitating "we just need to catch up."

Ashley was shocked by what Lisa said, but was pulled out of her thoughts by the Impala's horn. Ashley quickly turned over the engine and backed out of the driveway. Dean eased his car in front of hers and hollered the name of the restaurant back to her before hauling ass and flooring the old muscle car, probably to give Ben the ride of his life.

"Guess it's a good thing I know how to get there" she mumbled before putting the car in drive. Lisa could sense the frustration Ashley held against Dean and knew it was pretty because she just showed up. "He does care about you," she sighed "Dean just doesn't know what to do when feelings are on the table."

"So instead of helping me himself, he calls in his lover to do it." Ashley was choking back a sob and trying to hold back the tears ready to spill over. She eased her car to the side of the road before allowing her emotions to explode. Lisa was shocked to see a Winchester break down like this and put the car in park before sliding closer to Ashley on the bench seat. Course the words hurt, but Lisa knew the harbored anger was focused toward her brother and not her personally. Dean kept going to Lisa in times of hardship instead of his family-that would hurt anyone.

"Mommy?" Justin called out in concern from the back, but Ashley couldn't answer him, so Lisa spoke up for her. "She's okay baby, just a little sad."

"Can I give her a hug?"

When Ashley nodded against Lisa's chest, she reached over and unbuckled the strap on his car seat. Justin took no time in scrambling up front with Lisa's help and into Ashley's lap. "Thanks babe" Ashley sighed as her emotions leveled out again "you hungry?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, then sit nicely in Miss Lisa's lap and be a good boy" she ordered with a kiss to the top of his head

"Yes, Assie!"

Lisa and Ashley finally pulled in next to the Impala. Ashley looked over at Lisa with a huge smile on her face "How bad do I look?"

"Horrible" Lisa laughed and shot a wink over to the youngest Winchester.

Dean opened up Ashley's door and poked his head in. He stopped and stared at Ashley's puffy red eyes. "The hell happened to you?"

"Shut it Dean, before I slap you" she growled. Dean looked over at Lisa who only shrugged and got out of the car still holding Justin on her hip. Sam came over to Lisa and gave her a questioning look, to which she simply responded "who's hungry?"

* * *

Dinner was filled with laughs from everyone- Lisa had stuck close to Ashley, which put her across the table from Dean, who currently wasn't in the best standing with her.

"So Ash" Lisa said starting up another conversation when the last one had died down to just giggles "how you enjoying Motherhood?"

Ashley looked up from her Cesar Salad, shocked to hear someone talk to her; maybe Lisa isn't so bad. "I love it" she smiled "I uh, finally got my chance to see the real good in this messed up world."

"Me too," Sam spoke up from her other side "well, except for the 'mother' part."

Ashley could feel the tears welling up again, so to stop them she put her head down on Sam's shoulder, earning a kiss on the temple from her ever watchful big brother. "Thanks for always being there for me, Sammy."

Sam smiled down at his sister and finally understood what happened in the car "Always, Little one" he answered, shooting Dean a glare.

Ben wanted to drive in the Mustang on the way home to compare the two cars, so Ashley took the car seat out and tossed it at Dean "see you home" Ashley spat at her oldest brother before turning to walk to the driver side of her car.

"Whoa, the hell did I do to you?" Dean shouted back at his sister, who only flipped him off over her shoulder as she sat down in the seat.

* * *

Ben and Lisa were sleeping in the spare room across the hall from Sam while Dean was still sitting on the couch trying to figure out why Ashley was giving him the cold shoulder.

"Dean, did we take your room?" Lisa asked when she saw Dean was still downstairs on the couch when she walked down to get some water

"Thought you were asleep" Dean sighed "no I uh-share the room with Ash. She needs to sleep with someone to keep the bad dreams from swallowing her."

"Oh, then why are you still down here?"

"I-I don't know, she's pissed at me for some reason" Dean stuttered.

Lisa was surprised to hear Dean was willingly sleeping with his sister and grew a soft spot softer than the one he had for her. "You are so dense sometimes Dean" she laughed as she sat down on his open lap "Ashley needs her big brother, not the girl who ripped him away from her when she needed him most."

Dean was shocked to hear Lisa speak so bluntly "I thought you wanted to help."

"Because I thought you'd still acknowledge she was there even with Ben and I in the room. Go up to your sister, bet she is still up and crying." Lisa said as he walked back upstairs to bed.

"Hope your right" Dean sighed as he followed Lisa's tight ass up the stairs.

* * *

Dean walked into the room and say Ashley was indeed still awake and sniffling into her memory foam pillow. Lisa was right; he ignored Ash as soon as she saw Ben and Lisa. He had literally pushed Justin onto Ashley and pushed her into a corner- and from what he had learned when Ashley was just hitting her teenage years, nobody pushed Ashley aside without her getting back at you some how.

"Ash" he whispered into the room "you up?"

He was answered by a sniffle and a very small "yeah".

"Uh, mind if I sleep here?" he said taking a step further in.

Sniffle, "no."

Dean climbed into the queen bed and removed his shirt as he pulled the sheets up to his ribs. He expected Ashley to scoot closer to him, but instead she curled up tighter into herself. Dean, instead of waiting for Ashley to cuddle up with him in her sleep, curled up around his baby sister and propped his heavy head into his head and put the elbow down on the pillow. "Ash look" Dean said when he felt Ashley stiffen at his touch "I was an ass. I-I ditched you the second I saw Lisa and Ben. I am sorry."

"So you gonna go on your man-cation with Ben and leave me alone with some chick I barely know?"

"No" Dean said, shocking Ashley "we are going as a family. You and Lisa get a spa day while we go see some lame ass baseball game. Then we all pile into he same hotel room and have dinner and watch a movie together. Like a normal family reunion."

Ashley rolled over onto his back to look at Dean "you serious?"

Dean flashed his _I'm awesome_ smile that gave him an all access pass into girl's pants "Dead serious, Killer."

**AN: They're back! Hope you all enjoyed, tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18:Party

_**Party**_

**AN: hope you all enjoy! Tell me what you think! Be advised, kind of racy scene- girl on girl!**

Ashley and Lisa actually got really close in the few days they had spent together so far hanging out in the tourist square of Texas. The boys had gone out and done their own thing during the day, leaving Lisa and Ashley alone. Ashley even let Lisa talk her into eating a burger, fries, and strawberry shake and keeping it down. When the boys came home, Justin made a beeline straight for the blond "Assie!"

"Hey buddy! Have a good time at the beach?"

"Yeah, Dean splashed me" the boy laughed.

"He splashed you?" Lisa said tickling Justin on Ashley's lap. Justin laughed even louder and tried to squirm away. Lisa only stopped when she saw he was starting to breath heavy.

"Go wash your hands for dinner" Sam instructed the boy once he got away. "What are we doing anyways?"

"What's the matter, Sammy? Hungry?" Dean teased as he went up and hugged his little sister's neck while he gave Lisa a peck on the lips.

"What do you want, Ben?" Ashley threw over her shoulder.

"Mexican" he quickly responded, happy to be given the chance to pick his favorite type of food.

"Alright, wanna go pick it up with me?" Ashley smiled at the now excited boy who could just barely keep it in.

"Heck yeah" he said slipping on his shoes "can I drive?"

"No!" every adult in the room yelled at the same time, causing both Ben and Justin to jump just a little bit.

"Damn guys, I'm just kidding" he chuckled as Sam wrote down what everyone wanted.

* * *

After dinner and Justin was put to bed, Dean broke out the liquor he brought up with him and suggested they play a game. Ben was even excited because Lisa was going to allow him to have his first beer. The adults decided against the game, but still got sloppy drunk just catching up and so that Ben didn't feel like a rookie and the only one. Dean started hitting on Lisa, who had let her wild side come out, while Ashley curled up next to Sam and started poking fun at him, while Ben had fallen asleep on the floor.

"Hey, what about some girl on girl" Dean joked once he had Lisa turned on.

"Dude, that's our sister" Sam slurred disgusted as AShley's heap popped up next to him.

"Aw Sammy, you afraid to look at me?" she purred into his ear as she allowed Lisa to pull her off the seat cushion she had almost been glued to.

Ashley quickly took off her shirt, exposing her lacy black bra that was one size too small since she couldn't afford the DD bras. Lisa pulled off her own shirt then pressed her lips right on Ashley's. Ashley opened up to Lisa's tongue and heard the boys holler at the action unfolding in front of them. "Topless" the wasted Dean moaned from his seat on the couch, so Ashley expertly unhooked Lisa's bra and tossed it over at Dean. Ashley glanced over her shoulder to see both her brothers had a bulge in their pants, even though Sam seemed really uncomfortable with it. "Ashamed of me now, Sammy?" Ashley asked. Lisa saw Dean also had one and started to give her Winchester an expert lap dance.

Ashley smiled to see Dean was having a good time and started to redress. "Sorry Sam, can't help you there" Ashley laughed as she went to grab some water. Her buzz was almost worn off and was getting tired.

"Trust me, its fine" Sam yawned "I'm beat anyways. Wanna give these two a night and crash with me?"

"Yeah, thanks. Just no dreams and jerking off with me there" she warned, earning herself a gentle shove and disgusted face contort.

"Dude, your sick" Sam cringed as he followed his little sister up the stairs of the rented condo to the bedroom they would share for he night, right next door to Justin's small room.

* * *

Ashley was curled up on one end of the bed, while Sam slept on his side on the other end. Her dreams were littered with more family vacations with an adult Ben and a teenage Justin. Dean was with Lisa, Sam had Jess sitting next to him sporting a large baby bump, and Ashley was sitting back watching everything. "Hey babe" a man said with a strange accent. As soon as Crowley walked up, the scene went bad and Ashley began to thrash and scream.

"Ash, hey hey. You're okay, wake up" Sam tried to say, but when he touched Ashley she started to scream even louder.

Dean, Lisa, and Ben came running in to see what was wrong, but stopped when they saw Ashley was having a dream. Lisa and Ben quickly ducked out to give the Winchesters some space. Dean quickly wrapped his arms around Ashley while Sam woke Ashley up.

"Hey Killer, finally" Dean sighed once Ashley opened her eyes and stopped screaming and plopped down next to her.

"W-what do you mean?" she stammered out. Her brothers were both staring at her with concern in their eyes. "What happened?"

Sam put his head in his hands and let out a huge sigh. "De?" she asked when Sam wouldn't look at her.

"You were screaming for like 10 minutes."

"Oh, did I uh- did um-"

"Lisa and Ben wanted to make sure you're alright" Ashley hated this life, she hated that her brothers had to sleep with her or she'd be swallowed down the dark rabbit hole. Her shoulders began to shake and tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Alright, come on" Dean assured his sister "let's go get some fresh air. Lisa and Ben went back to bed, so let's go relax." Ashley was still crying when Dean picked the thin woman bridal style and laid her down on the couch.

"De?" she squeaked out as Dean started to walk away.

"Yeah?"

"How'd you get past the Hell memories?"

"Uh" to be honest, he never really did, but when they start to pop back up, he would down the rest of whatever was at hand and scoot closer to his sleeping sister. Ashley was still waiting for Dean's answer. "Here, hold on a sec" Dean instructed as he found her half empty Fireball. "Finish this, then sleep right here" he said patting his chest as he plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Uh, how is this going to help?"

"You asked what I did" Dean shrugged "except I wouldn't put my head on your chest" he chuckled, embarrassed.

"Right, you put it in my hair instead" she realized with a smile.

"Guilty" he smiled.

"Alright thanks De" Ashley said before she curled next to him and put her head on his chest. Sam stood at the top of the stairs just watched how Dean interacted with Ashley- he never used to treat her like she was a china doll, but now Dean grew into a parent similar to how Sam hoped their mother and father used to be. Not only was Dean a parent now though, he was also a careful, over protective, sweet big brother to the both of them. Dean morphed into someone not obsessed with killing evil anymore, he became a true family man.


	19. Chapter 19: Moving on

_**Moving on and Moving in..**_

Lisa was the only one to wake up to Justin calling out for someone. As she walked into the sitting room to see why no one else was answering, she saw Sam asleep in an armchair, next to Dean asleep on a too small couch with Ashley wedged in the crook of his arm and the couch. Ashley's small legs were wrapped around Dean's meatier and hairier ones.

A smile spread across Lisa's face as she went to go take care of the lonely boy. "Can I go sit with Sammy?" Justin whispered when he saw his family still asleep. Lisa nodded and watched the boy climb into Sam's large lap, barely even waking the giant up. Reflexively, Sam wrapped his strong arms around the boy and allowed him to snuggle against his bare sculpted chest while he continued to snore softly. Lisa only craved for the type of father both Sam and Dean were to Justin for Ben, but she never found the guy to stay with them forever. Dean was the closest, but there was no way she would ever be able to permanently tear him away from his family and the job he loved. _Then I gotta go to him_ Lisa thought to herself as she headed back upstairs to change out of her skimpy tank top and sleep shorts.

* * *

The Winchesters didn't stir until noon, and even then Sam was the first. Justin was not sleeping, just studying his younger dad's face with great intensity and curiosity. "Hey bud, how long you been here?" Sam choked out of his sleep-paralyzed vocal cords. Justin only shrugged and continued to stare at Sam. "Miss Lisa let me" he added "you were sleepy."

"Yeah I was sleepy."

"Daddy?" Justin asked "Can I have juice?"

Sam was shocked to be called Dad, but only let a smile and nod show through. As Sam poured Justin a cup of juice, he heard Dean's snores stop. "How she doing?" he whispered to his brother as he helped Justin grab the cup of juice and get settled.

"Better, where's Lisa?" Dean yawned as he carefully freed his arm from under Ashley without waking her up.

"Went to get food, should be back soon" Sam answered, back in the armchair with Justin sitting on his lap and drinking grape juice in a Sippy cup.

"Can you hand me my phone? I want her to get something to eat with Ash and I- gotta find a better fix then what I did."

Ashley finally woke up to her brother gently rubbing her back as he watched the same show she was earlier- the two meth cooks. Dean wasn't aware she was up yet, but she couldn't bring herself to let him know yet. Having her back rubbed and her big brother holding her made the world seem right again, but would it still feel as good if it was Max doing this? Should it feel good to have her brother rub her back, or was it just wrong?

"Hey Killer, morning" Dean whispered when he saw Ashley was up. "Feel better?"

"A little" she yawned "but that doesn't mean you can stop rubbing my back" she admitted sheepishly.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Dean smirked as Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes again.

"Why did you change your mind about letting me sleep with you really? I mean, I know you used to do it with Sammy, but you were so grossed out by the idea a couple years ago. Now you suggest it and let others see and know about it."

"Cuz you're my sister and you need me. I don't care if people think we are gross or inbreed freaks! I'll never leave you, Ash. Ima take care of you" Dean finished right as Lisa and Ben walked through the door.

"Hey guys" Ben said as he peaked over the couch "what are we doing today?"

"Well you're going out with Sammy and Justin for a while then I don't know. Think of something" Dean ordered Ben with a wink.

"You up for coffee?" Dean asked his sister, who appeared to be falling back asleep.

"Sure" she mumbled. "Help me up?"

Dean shifted his sister so he could roll her back into a sitting position. "Come on, go get ready" he urged his still sleepy sister.

* * *

Lisa had suggested the Winchesters move to a new house and rent out the one they were currently in over their breakfast sandwiches and coffee drinks.

"Why would we do that?" Ashley yawned over her Frappuccino and peeked over her aviator sunglasses.

"So we could all move in together. We buy a bigger house and Ash can go back to hunting more" Lisa said with a little shrug. She thought of the best way to appeal to all Winchesters while she took her morning shower- it seemed the best way to do that would be to offer Dean a chance to have Lisa and Ben back in his life along with his family, to give Ashley the chance to go back to the family business she grew up in without taking Dean away, and to give Sam someone to teach.

"We don't have that kind of money" Dean shook his head. They had tried to pinch the few pennies the grateful family gave them along with the house and also continue their steady income by hustling pool and scamming credit card companies, but still the stash was dwindling down way too quickly for their liking.

"But I do. Aunt was rich when she died, and the house is paid off" Lisa said with a wink and a childish smile.

"No Lisa, you don't uproot your life" Ashley sighed as she leaned back into her chair. It was her fault Lisa got pulled to Texas in the first place, now it looked like Lisa wanted to join in on the hunt.

"Too bad. I want to" Lisa smiled "so where are we going to live?"

**AN: Thank you to all who continue to read my story! I really appreciate the feedback and the dedication you guys have shown me! THird installlment done! Who would have thought a simple one shot would turn into a three part series? Well, it's not ending here! Keep an eye out for part 4! I am going on a weekend trip to Disneyland, so I'll post the first chapter when I get back on Sunday...if ya'll are interested! Please, please, PLEASE continue to tell me how I am doing!  
~A**

**THE END**

Stay tuned for _Winchester Household_


End file.
